Rose Wilson kidnaps Raven!
by willfrieden
Summary: After the events from the other story, Rose Wilson gets mad at Raven and decides to go and take revenge for her father who was destroyed. What will happen? Major (Beast Boy x Raven) Some (Starfire x Robin) Some (Jinx x Cyborg). Yes, Jinx joins the Titans as well and yes, it's still based off of Teen Titans Go.
1. Chapter 1

Last time, Starfire admitted her feelings to Robin and they were now dating. It seemed as though everything was great at the Titan's Tower. They even let Jinx, Cyborg's girlfriend come over as well. Little did they realize though, was that Rose Wilson was going to come at night and kidnap Raven.

"I'm glad Slade is gone" Said Robin. "Same here" Said Beast Boy. "All of us are, trust me" Said Raven. "That's true" Said Cyborg. 'Slade sure seemed annoying, hopefully I can join the Titans instead of being with the H.I.V.E" Said Jinx. "True, maybe I can convince Robin eventually" Said Cyborg. "True" Said Jinx.

"Anyways, want to go do something special today, Robin"? Asked Starfire. "Sure, let's go" Said Robin. So, Robin and Starfire went to do something special.

"I'm glad everything is going ok right now" Said Cyborg. "Same here" Said Raven. "I know" Said Beast Boy. Meanwhile … "This Mexican restaurant is good" Said Starfire. "I agree" Said Robin. Starfire and Robin were on a date and enjoying their time together. They kissed and had fun.

"I love you Robin" Said Starfire. "I love you too, Starfire" Said Robin. Meanwhile with Rose Wilson … "I can't wait until it's nighttime" Said Rose Wilson to herself. Now back to Beast Boy, Raven, Cyborg and Jinx as they were also enjoying their time together.

"It's a nice, relaxing day" Said Cyborg. "Agreed" Said Jinx who was holding Cyborg's hand. "It's almost too relaxing though" Said Beast Boy. "Well, either way, if anything happens, we will stop whoever Is trying to attack us" Said Cyborg. "I agree" Said Raven.

Raven and Beast Boy were playing a game together while Cyborg and Jinx were enjoying themselves. Meanwhile with the H.I.V.E. "Jinx shouldn't hang out with them all the time" Said Gizmo. "I agree but at the same time, she should also be happy" Said Billy Numerous.

"True" Said See-More. "Well, whatever, I just hope she doesn't bail on us and decide to join the Titans eventually" Said Gizmo. "If she does, we will just find another member" Said Mammoth. "I guess" Said Gizmo. Back at the Titans Tower, Starfire and Robin come back from their date.

"How was your date"? Asked Beast Boy. "It went well" Said Robin. "I agree" Said Starfire. "Well, that's good" Said Jinx. "I agree" Said Cyborg. "I'm surprised that Jinx doesn't want to hang around the H.I.V.E much right now" Said Robin.

"Well, it's because she's thinking of joining the Titans, instead" Said Cyborg. "Really"? Asked a shocked Robin. "Yeah, she even told me herself, she'd rather be here than with the H.I.V.E" Said Cyborg. "Is that true"? Asked Robin. "It is true, I'd rather be with Cyborg" Said Jinx.

"Well Jinx, if you want to be a Titan, you have to prove you won't steal anything" Said Robin. "Yeah" Said Raven. A few hours later, she didn't steal anything or do anything. "All right, you may join us" Said Robin. "Sweet" Said Jinx. Jinx then told the H.I.V.E she is now with the Titans.

"Great" Said Gizmo. "Well, we will find a new team member" Said Billy Numerous. Now back to the Titans as it was getting night. "All right Jinx, here Is your room" Said Robin. "Thanks" Said Jinx. "You're welcome" Said Robin. "Anyways, it's time to get to sleep" Said Beast Boy.

"True, goodnight everyone" Said Robin. "Night" Said Raven, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Starfire and Jinx. Silkie was also asleep. Little did Robin, Raven, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Starfire and Jinx realize though was that it was not going to be a goodnight with Rose Wilson.

Rose then arrives at the Tower. Time to make my move, thought Rose to herself. Raven was sleeping when suddenly, Rose came and gagged her. "MMM" Yelled Raven. "It's no use, former best friend" Said Rose. Rose then leaves the Tower. The next day at around noon ….

"Guys, has anyone seen Raven"? Asked Beast Boy, concerned. "No, but maybe she's still asleep" Suggested Cyborg. "I guess we will check" Said Jinx. So, Robin, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Starfire and Jinx then checked to find that Raven was not in her room. "Raven is missing" Said Beast Boy.

"Maybe she just stepped out" Suggested Jinx. "I don't think so, Jinx, I see footprints" Said Robin. Robin saw that the footprints lead outside. "Someone broke in here last night" Said Robin. "I wonder who"? Asked Cyborg. "I have no idea" Said Robin.

"Great, someone kidnapped my girlfriend, and we have no idea where" Said Beast Boy. "Beast Boy, we will find who took Raven" Said Robin. "You know what, I bet I know who did it" Said Cyborg. "Who do you think did it"? Asked Robin. "Remember Rose"? Asked Cyborg.

"Oh yeah, the girl who Raven hung out with who kept mocking me about being in jail" Said Robin. "Yeah, that's who, her last name is Wilson and she's Slade's daughter, she's probably the one who kidnapped her" Said Cyborg. "That Rose" Said Beast Boy angrily.

"Well, we will find her and stop her" Said Jinx. "I agree" Said Beast Boy. "Well, let's look around" Said Robin. "Right" Said Cyborg as they walked around town to try and find leads.


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile …. "Let me out of here" Said Raven, annoyed with Rose. "Why don't you make me" Said Rose. "I will, and my friends Robin, Starfire, Cyborg and Jinx and my boyfriend, Beast Boy will rescue me" Said Raven. "Yeah right, your friends and boyfriend are pathetic" Said Rose.

"You're the pathetic one" Said Raven angrily. "It doesn't matter, you won't be able to stop me from taking over this world and avenging Slade" Said Rose. "We will stop you" Said Raven angrily. "Blah, blah and more blah" Said Rose. "You know what, I'm glad we are done as friends" Said Raven.

"I'm glad too, you're so uncool anyways" Said Rose. Now back to Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, Jinx and Beast Boy as they continued on to search for Raven. "That Rose makes me so mad" Said Beast Boy. "I know, right" Said Starfire. "She's just mad that we got rid of her father" Said Robin.

"Agreed, but we will find her and stop her plans, whatever she plans on doing" Said Cyborg. "Right" Said Jinx. Then ….. "Hello Titans" Came a voice. The voice was none other than Control Freak. "What do you want, Control Freak, can't you see we are busy" Said Robin, annoyed.

"To get rid of all of you, and also, why is Jinx on your team" Said Control Freak. "I've had a change of heart that's why, and you are not getting rid of all of us" Said Jinx. "Yeah, Titans Go" Shouted Robin. "You won't be able to stop me, Titans" Said Control Freak.

"Oh yeah, it's 5 on one" Said Cyborg. "Yeah Control Freak" Said Beast Boy. "I will get rid of all of you" Said Control Freak. "Sure, whatever you say" Said Robin. Then, when it seemed as though Control Freak lost, he ended up building a machine.

"Ha, ha, ha, you thought you beat me Titans but I still have this machine" Laughed Control Freak. "You won't win Control Freak" Said Starfire. "Oh yeah"? Asked Control Freak. "Yeah, we will destroy that machine of yours" Said Cyborg. "Bring it" Said Control Freak.

Control Freak tried but in the end, despite his effort, he ended up losing to the Titans. "I will be back" Said Control Freak. "Yeah, yeah" Said Beast Boy. Then, Control Freak Left. "That was easy" Said Jinx. "I agree with that" Said Cyborg. "Now, we should continue searching for Raven" Said Beast Boy.

"Right" Said Starfire. Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, Jinx and Beast Boy then continued on. "There has to be a right direction to go in" Said Beast Boy. "Maybe we can try and find a lead once again" Said Robin. "I suppose we can try" Said Beast Boy. "It's better to try than not to" Said Cyborg.

"True" Said Starfire. Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, Jinx and Beast Boy then tried to find a lead. Meanwhile …. "I'm going to get food, too bad you aren't getting any" Laughed Rose. "Be quiet" Said Raven angrily. "Make me" Said Rose. Rose then left.

I hope Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, Jinx and Beast Boy can find me and I really want to go on another date with Beast Boy but no, stupid Rose had to kidnap me, thought Raven to herself. Now back to Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, Jinx and Beast Boy as they tried finding a lead.

"Have any of you seen this girl in the picture"? Asked Robin, showing Rose a picture to a random person. "I don't think I have" Said The Random person. "Ok, well thanks anyways" Said Robin. Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, Jinx and Beast Boy then left the person. "Well, that was a bust" Said Jinx.

"We can't give up though" Said Beast Boy. "We won't Beast Boy, we will find Rose and stop her from whatever she's doing" Said Cyborg. "I sure hope we can" Said Beast Boy. "Well, let's keep going" Said Robin. "Right" Said Jinx. Robin, Starfire, Cyborg,

Jinx and Beast Boy kept going until they found the Woods. "I guess we should start here" Said Robin. "Well, let's try" Said Starfire, holding onto Robin just in case. Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, Jinx and Beast Boy then went into the woods. Little did they realize though, that there would be bears coming after them …


	3. Chapter 3

Robin, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Jinx and Starfire then went into the woods. However, bears started coming after them. "Oh no, there are several bears in the woods, and they don't look happy" Said Beast Boy. "Well, we need to run then" Said Robin. "Right" Said Jinx.

So Robin, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Jinx and Starfire ran away from the bears. The bears were in hot pursuit of them, however. "Great, the bears are on our tail" Said Cyborg. "What do we do, Robin"? Asked Starfire. "We need to just keep focusing on running" Said Robin.

"These bears need to leave" Said Beast Boy. "Agreed" Said Jinx. Luckily, Robin, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Jinx and Starfire managed to get away from the bears. However, the bears ended up getting them lost. "Great, the bears made us lost" Said Beast Boy.

"It will be ok, we will just need to retrace our steps" Said Robin. "Right" Said Cyborg. Robin, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Jinx and Starfire then retraced their steps. "Does this look right, boyfriend Robin"? Asked Starfire. "I think so" Said Robin.

"Well, let's try this way, and hope for the best" Said Cyborg. "Agreed" Said Jinx. Robin, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Jinx and Starfire then tried going right. They finally made it out of the woods. "I'm glad we are out of the woods" Said Jinx. "Same here" Said Cyborg.

"Well, now let's go back to town and try to get more leads on where Rose could have taken Raven" Said Beast Boy. "Right" Said Robin. So, Robin, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Jinx and Starfire went back to town to try and get more leads.

Meanwhile … "I'm back from getting food, too bad you're going to starve" Laughed Rose. "Be quiet" Said Raven angrily. "Make me" Said Rose. "What do you plan on doing"? Asked Raven angrily. "Taking over this world and avenging my father Slade, then getting rid of all of you" Said Rose.

"Fat chance of that happening, Robin, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Jinx and Starfire will stop you" Said Raven. "Yeah right, they have no idea where you are" Laughed Rose. "Oh yeah"? Said Raven angrily. "Yeah" Said Rose. "You make me so mad" Said Raven.

"Nobody cares" Said Rose. "I do, you're keeping me from Robin, Cyborg, Jinx, Starfire and my beloved Beast Boy" Said Raven angrily. "Well, I don't care" Said Rose. "I'm glad we will never be friends again" Said Raven. "Me too" Said Rose.

Now back to Robin, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Jinx and Starfire as they find another person to talk to. "Have you seen this girl"? Asked Robin, once again, showing the picture of Rose. "No, I haven't, unfortunately" Said the random woman.

"Well, it's ok" Said Robin. Robin, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Jinx and Starfire then left. "That Rose must have hid, to avoid being seen" Said Beast Boy. "True, she's making things hard for us to find" Said Robin. "I agree with that" Said Jinx. "Well, we can't give up, we just have to keep looking" Said Cyborg.

"True" Said Starfire. In the meantime, Silkie of course, had food once again while the Titans were out searching for Rose. Now back to Robin, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Jinx and Starfire as they come up with a plan. They then find a path. One path leads to the left and one leads to the right.

"Great, there's two paths we can choose from" Said Beast Boy. "I know, but which one should we choose from"? Asked Starfire. "Well, we can go left, or we can go right" Said Robin. "Great, this will be a hard decision" Said Starfire. "I agree with that one" Said Cyborg.

"What should we do, Robin"? Asked Beast Boy. "We decide by vote, whoever wants left raise their hand. No one voted for left. "Ok then, right it is" Said Robin. "Let's see if this leads us anywhere" Said Beast Boy. "It's better to check than not to, I suppose" Said Jinx. "True" Said Robin.

So, Robin, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Jinx and Starfire decided to go right. Will the right direction be the right direction? Or will Robin, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Jinx and Starfire get lost? Find out in the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Last time, Robin, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Jinx and Starfire went to the right path instead of the left path. The right path ended up getting them lost. "Great, the right direction ended up being a bust" Said Robin. "It's ok, let's just retrace our steps, and head left" Said Beast Boy.

"I agree" Said Starfire. "Then, let's do it" Said Jinx. "Right" Said Cyborg. So, Robin, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Jinx and Starfire decided to go left this time instead of right. The left looked much better than the right path. "This path sure looks better than the right path, already" Said Robin.

"I agree" Said Beast Boy. "Hopefully we can find Rose so we can see Raven again" Said Starfire. "We will" Said Robin. "Yeah, I agree" Said Jinx. "Me too" Said Cyborg. So, Robin, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Jinx and Starfire continued on.

Meanwhile …. "With this machine, I will take over this world and avenge my father" Said Rose. "Sure you will" Said Raven. "I sure will, and once I do take over the world, I'm getting rid of you, first" Said Rose. "Try me" Said Raven. "I will, you pathetic brat" Said Rose. "You're the brat" Said Raven.

Now back to Robin, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Jinx and Starfire as they continued on. "I really hope we are getting closer to Rose" Said Beast Boy. "Same here, I honestly don't get why these villains never give up" Said Starfire. "Who knows"? Asked Cyborg.

"She's just mad that you saved the world" Said Jinx. "True, I suppose" Said Cyborg. "Do you have a plan to stop Rose's diabolical plot once we find her"? Asked Beast Boy to Robin. "My plan is just like when we stopped Slade, we just need a few of us to distract Rose while we free Raven" Said Robin.

"That's a good idea, boyfriend" Said Starfire. "Yep, it sure is" Said Robin. Meanwhile …. "Ha, ha, ha, the machine is now warming up and it will be ready to help me take over the world" Laughed Rose. "I will destroy that machine of yours once I get out of here" Said Raven.

"Sure you will, you're all tied up and nobody will ever find you" Laughed Rose. "Never underestimate my friends, they will find you and stop you" Said Raven. "Yeah, yeah" Said Rose. Now back to Robin, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Jinx and Starfire.

It was getting late so they decided to eat dinner and rest for the night. "It's getting late team, we will continue on in the morning" Said Robin. "Right" Said Beast Boy. "So, should we eat dinner right now"? Asked Cyborg. "Yeah, let's eat dinner, and in the morning, we will head out" Said Robin.

"I can't wait to eat, I'm getting hungry" Said Jinx. "I know, it's been a while since we last ate" Said Cyborg. "True" Said Beast Boy. "Yeah, I know, what is for dinner"? Asked Starfire. "We will eat sandwiches, Beast Boy, you can have just a cheese sandwich if you want" Said Robin.

"Sure" Said Beast Boy. So, Robin, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Jinx and Starfire ate their dinner. The next day, Robin, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Jinx and Starfire continued on. They then found another person and Robin of course, decided to ask if they had any idea where Rose is.

"Do you know where this person is"? Asked Robin, showing the random man a picture. "Yeah, I saw her a couple of days ago, she looked like she was in a hurry" Said the Random Man. "Alright, thanks" Said Robin. "No problem" Said The Random Man.

"Alright, I have a lead now" Said Robin to Beast Boy, Cyborg, Jinx and Starfire. "Great, now it shouldn't be too long hopefully" Said Starfire. "Hopefully, but we never know how far Rose is from us" Said Robin. "That's true, and she better not lay a hand on Raven" Said Beast Boy.

"We will make sure she doesn't" Said Cyborg. "Yeah, I agree" Said Jinx. "Thanks everyone" Said Beast Boy. "You're welcome, now, let's go" Said Robin. "Right" Said Beast Boy, Cyborg, Jinx and Starfire. So, Robin, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Jinx and Starfire continued on their way.

Little did they realize was that it would begin to rain, and that would hamper their progress in getting to Rose. What will happen? Find out in the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

"Great, it's raining" Said Beast Boy. "It's ok, we will just need to wait for the rain to stop, and we will continue to search for Rose" Said Robin. "It's sure raining hard, we need to find shelter, fast" Said Jinx. "I couldn't agree more, let's get going" Said Robin. "Right" Said Starfire.

So, Robin, Jinx, Beast Boy, Cyborg and Starfire continued on. They then luckily found shelter. "Good thing there's a cave right here, we will just wait until the storm passes and then we will continue to search for Rose and rescue Raven" Said Robin. "Right" Said Cyborg.

"It's too bad the rain has to hamper our progress on finding Rose" Said Beast Boy. "I know, but we will stop her" Said Cyborg. "Yeah, Rose won't get away with trying to take over the world and we will rescue Raven" Said Jinx. "Agreed with that" Said Starfire. It didn't seem like the rain would stop anytime soon.

"Wow, it's sure pouring out there" Said Cyborg. "Yeah, I know" Said Starfire. "It's ok, we will just wait patiently, team" Said Robin. "Agreed" Said Jinx. Meanwhile …. "It's sure pouring but I'll be all nice and warm inside, it's too bad you are going to be cold" Laughed Rose.

"You're such a jerk" Said Raven. "Good, and the machine is now at 30% already, so ha, ha, ha" Laughed Rose. "I will get out of here, and when I do, you just wait" Said Raven angrily. "Blah, blah and more blah" Said Rose. Now back to, Robin, Jinx, Beast Boy, Cyborg and Starfire.

"Hurry up rain" Said an impatient Beast Boy. "I know, right" Said Cyborg. The rain finally stopped. "Finally" Said Beast Boy. "I know, right" Said Starfire. "Well Titans, let's continue on" Said Robin. "Right" Said Jinx. So, Robin, Jinx, Beast Boy, Cyborg and Starfire continued on after the storm.

Suddenly however, Beast Boy slipped due to the ground being wet. "Ow" Said Beast Boy. "Are you ok, Beast Boy"? Asked Robin. "Yeah, I'm ok" said Beast Boy. "I guess we have to be careful then" Said Cyborg. "Yeah, well, I'm ok, thankfully" Said Beast Boy. "True" Said Jinx.

"Alright team, let's keep going then, if you are ok Beast Boy, but if you are hurting later, let us know, and we will stop" Said Robin. "Right, but I will make sure we don't stop until we find Raven" Said Beast Boy. Robin, Jinx, Beast Boy, Cyborg and Starfire then heard a strange noise.

"What was that"? Asked Starfire to Robin. "I don't know, but let's find out" Said Robin. Robin, Jinx, Beast Boy, Cyborg and Starfire then saw that the noise was from none other than The H.I.V.E. "Great, it's the H.I.V.E, the former team I was on" Said Jinx. "I know" Said Cyborg.

"What are you five doing and who is that"? Asked Robin, annoyed. "We are using this machine to help us take over the world, and this is Max" Said Gizmo. "Well, we are going to stop you" Said Cyborg. "Yeah right" Said See-More. "We will, we always stop you" Said Starfire.

"Well, this machine is unstoppable" Said See-More. "Agreed" Said Max. "We will stop that machine of yours" Said Starfire. "I agree" Said Robin. "Just try it" Said Mammoth. "Yeah, this time, we have the upper-hand, Titans" Said Billy Numerous. "That's what you think, Titans go" Shouted Robin.

Robin, Jinx, Beast Boy, Cyborg and Starfire then fought against Billy Numerous, Gizmo, Max, Mammoth and See-More. In the end, despite the H.I.V.E's effort, they ended up losing. "We will be back" Said Billy Numerous. "Yeah, and we will build a new machine" Said Gizmo.

"Yeah right, we will just easily beat you, just like we always do" Said Jinx. "Blah, blah and more blah" Said See-More. "Let's leave these fools" Said Max. "Right" Said Mammoth. So, Billy Numerous, Gizmo, Max, Mammoth and See-More all leave. "Thankfully, we got rid of them" Said Jinx.

"Right, let's continue on" Said Robin. "Right" Said Starfire who hugged Robin. Robin, Jinx, Beast Boy, Cyborg and Starfire continued after the delay. Suddenly however, due to Beast Boy slipping earlier, his arm started hurting. "Ow" Said Beast Boy. "What's wrong"? Asked Robin.

"My arm hurts" Said Beast Boy. "Well, we need to get to the doctor's as soon as we can" Said Robin. "We need to find Rose though" Said Beast Boy. "We need to take care of you first, and Raven would want you to be ok, too" Said Robin. "Ok" Said Beast Boy.

Luckily for Robin, Jinx, Beast Boy, Cyborg and Starfire, there was a doctor's office close to them. "We need a doctor, right away" Said Robin to the doctor. "That arm looks hurt" Said the Doctor to Beast Boy. "Yeah, it does hurt" Said Beast Boy. "Well, let's take care of this now" Said the doctor.

So, Robin, Jinx, Cyborg and Starfire had to wait for Beast Boy to recover. "I hope Beast Boy is ok" Said Cyborg. "He will be" Said Jinx comforting Cyborg. "I hope friend Beast Boy is ok, too" Said Starfire. "He will be, he must have gone fast because he wants to rescue Raven" Said Robin.

"Yeah, that's true" Said Jinx. Later, Beast Boy recovered. "I'm doing well guys at least now" Said Beast Boy. "That's great news, but we should probably just rest until we continue on as it's late" Said Robin. "Is that ok with you, doctor if we stay here for the night"? Asked Cyborg.

"Sure' said the doctor as he leaves. "Alright, that's good" Said Jinx. "Agreed" Said Starfire. So, Robin, Jinx, Beast Boy, Cyborg and Starfire all rest. The next day. "Alright team, let's continue on" Said Beast Boy. "Are you sure you are fully rested"? Asked Robin. "I'm good" Said Beast Boy.

"All right then, let's go" Said Robin. "Yeah" Said Cyborg. Robin, Jinx, Beast Boy, Cyborg and Starfire continues on. It seemed that they were getting a little closer but Rose was still far from them. Meanwhile … "How are you doing, pathetic brat"? Asked Rose. "I was cold, thanks to you" Said Raven.

"Boo hoo" said Rose. "You know what, I can't wait for my friends to find you, and I can't wait for you to be arrested for life" Said Raven. "Blah, blah and more blah" Said Rose. Now back to Robin, Jinx, Beast Boy, Cyborg and Starfire.

"I hope we don't get lost" Said Starfire. "We won't, don't worry" Said Robin. Then, Robin, Jinx, Beast Boy, Cyborg and Starfire had to choose from three paths. Only one of them would lead closer to Rose and the other three would lead away. "Great, we have three paths to choose" Said Cyborg.

"Well, let's try the middle path" Suggested Robin. "Right, that way could be the right way" Said Starfire. "Then, it's settled" Said Beast Boy. "I sure hope this is the right path to go to" said Cyborg.

"I guess we will find out" Said Robin. "Yeah, let's see" Said Jinx. Will the middle path be the right path? Find out in the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

In the last chapter, Robin, Jinx, Cyborg, Beast Boy and Starfire ended up having to choose from three paths. They chose the middle path. Will the path work, or will it be a dud? We will find out momentarily. The middle path ended up leading them in the right direction.

"Sweet, the middle path seems to be leading us in the right direction" stated Robin. "That's perfect" Said Jinx. "Good, I can't wait to find Rose and stop her" Said Beast Boy. "Me neither" Said Starfire. "Rose will not get away with hurting Raven" Said Cyborg. "Agreed" Said Beast Boy.

Robin, Jinx, Cyborg, Beast Boy and Starfire then continue on their way to find Rose. Meanwhile ….. "The machine is now at 50%, ha, ha, ha" Laughed Rose. "You won't get away with this" Said Raven. "I already am, it's such a shame" Laughed Rose. "You're such an idiot" Said Raven.

"Nope you are" Said Rose. Now back to, Robin, Jinx, Cyborg, Beast Boy and Starfire. "Looks like these are Rose's footprints" stated Robin. "That means we are getting closer, just wait Rose" Said Beast Boy. "I know, I can't wait to stop her and then, Rose can be arrested for life" Said Cyborg.

"Agreed" Said Jinx. Robin, Jinx, Cyborg, Beast Boy and Starfire then continued walking as usual, trying to get to Raven quicker. Don't worry Raven, I will save you, thought Beast Boy to himself.

Then, while, Robin, Jinx, Cyborg, Beast Boy and Starfire continued on, Raven's father, Trigon suddenly shows up. "Great, it's Trigon" Said Robin, annoyed. "I know" Said Cyborg. "What do you want, Trigon"? Asked Beast Boy, annoyed.

"I'm here to be annoying, anyways, where's Raven, so I can bug her"? Asked Trigon. "Raven is kidnapped" Said Jinx. "Yeah" Said Starfire. "Great, well, she can take care of herself" Said Trigon. "Well, what do you want right now? Asked Jinx.

"I'm going to tie all of you up, and then, I will take over Jump City" Laughed Trigon, evilly. "I don't think so, Titans, go" Shouted Robin. , Robin, Jinx, Cyborg, Beast Boy and Starfire then fought against Trigon. Trigon, despite his best effort, was easily beaten by the Titans.

"Great" Said Trigon, annoyed. "Now leave" Said Robin. "Yeah" Said Cyborg. "I'll be back sometime" Said Trigon, annoyed. Trigon then left. "Thankfully, Trigon is gone, how can he treat Raven like trash"? Asked Beast Boy. "Who knows, but at least he's no longer here" Said Cyborg.

"Well, let's keep going" Said Starfire. "Agreed" Said Jinx. As, Robin, Jinx, Cyborg, Beast Boy and Starfire continue on, they notice it's nighttime. "Oh great, it's now night" Said Beast Boy. "Well, let's stop for the night, and in the morning, we will keep on going" Said Robin. "Alright" Said Beast Boy.

"What's for dinner tonight, boyfriend"? Asked Starfire to Robin. "How about, we eat chicken salad sandwiches, luckily, I have it in the cooler. I have salad for Beast Boy" Said Robin. "Thanks" Said Beast Boy. Everyone ate dinner and after that, they all decided to get ready to go to sleep.

"My salad was great" Said Beast Boy. "I really enjoyed the chicken salad sandwiches" Said Robin. "Me too" Said Jinx. "Chicken salad is probably my second favorite sandwich, next to grilled cheese" Said Cyborg. "Same" Said Starfire. "Anyways, let's head to sleep" Said Robin. "Agreed" Said Beast Boy.

Robin, Jinx, Cyborg, Beast Boy and Starfire then all head to sleep. Meanwhile …. "Goodnight, pathetic brat, I'm glad you're freezing" Said Rose. "I'm so sick of you" Said Raven angrily. "Nobody cares" Said Rose. Rose then goes to sleep.

Oh , Robin, Jinx, Cyborg, Beast Boy and Starfire, I hope you can get here soon, thought Raven. Now back to , Robin, Jinx, Cyborg, Beast Boy and Starfire as they all sleep in their tents. Luckily for them, it wasn't too cold but Rose had a machine that was making Raven colder.

Anyways, the next day …. "Alright team, let's go" Said Robin. "Right" Said Cyborg. , Robin, Jinx, Cyborg, Beast Boy and Starfire then wake up, eat their breakfast which they found a restaurant to eat at, and then, they used the bathrooms to brush their teeth.

"Alright, now that that's taken care of, let's go rescue Raven" Said Beast Boy, determined. "Alright" Said Starfire. , Robin, Jinx, Cyborg, Beast Boy and Starfire then head out. Will they find where Rose took Raven soon? Find out in the next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

Last time, Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Starfire and Jinx were in a restaurant, and got ready to find Raven. They then left. "Alright guys, let's do this, Rose will not get away with her diabolical plot" said Beast Boy. "Agreed" Said Jinx. "Well, what's the plan of attack today, Robin"? Asked Starfire.

"How about we just see where the path takes us for now" replied Robin. "Ok" Said Starfire. So, Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Starfire and Jinx decide to just follow the path. Will this lead them anywhere? We will see. Meanwhile ….. "Ha, ha, ha, the machine is now at 70%, just 30% further, and you will be gone" Laughed Rose.

"I hate you" Said Raven. "Same here" Said Rose. "Let me go, now" demanded Raven angrily. "Nah, why would I do that, when I'm having so much fun"? Asked Rose. "Shut up" Said Raven. "Make me" Said Rose. "I know what you are but what am I"? Asked Raven.

"An annoying idiot, that's what" Said Rose. "Nope that's you" Said Raven. Now back to Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Starfire and Jinx. "I can't wait for Rose to be arrested, and then, we can get back to our normal lives afterwards" Stated Cyborg. "I know, right" Said Jinx.

"Well, right now, we have to focus on continuing on" Said Robin. "Yeah, maybe we are finally getting closer, let's hope" replied Beast Boy. "Hopefully" Said Cyborg. Meanwhile …. "Ha, ha, ha, with this machine, I will kidnap Starfire, I will just have to get it ready for later" Laughed Control Freak.

It seems that Control Freak is plotting against the Titans "Hint, hint, for the next story after. Meanwhile ….. "I can't believe I treated my sister like this" Said Blackfire. It seems that Blackfire is regretting the way she treated Starfire. "I just wish I wasn't so stupid" Said Blackfire to herself.

Blackfire really seems sad due to the fact that she treated Starfire like junk, but she can't really do much at least for now. I will touch up more on this later, but for now, it's back to Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Starfire and Jinx as they continue on. "Man, I can't believe Rose has to be this far" Said Starfire.

"I know, right" replied Beast Boy. "Not much we can really do about it though" Said Jinx. "True" Said Cyborg. "Do we have a plan, Robin, once we find Rose"? Asked Beast Boy. "We will come across that bridge when we come to it" Stated Robin. "Ok" Said Beast Boy.

"Hopefully Silkie is alright" Said Starfire. "He should be" Said Robin. "Well, let's continue on" Said Cyborg. "Right" Said Beast Boy. "I can't wait for this to be done so we can go on more dates Robin" Said Starfire. "Same" Said Robin. "I also can't wait for me and Raven to go on more dates" Said Beast Boy. "Same here with me and Jinx" Said Cyborg.

So, Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Starfire and Jinx then keep going on the right path. Then, they hear a strange noise. "What is that noise"? Asked Robin. "I have no idea, we better find out" Said Cyborg. "Right" Replied Jinx.

Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Starfire and Jinx then hear Rose's machine and see Rose. "Hey, there's Rose finally" Said an excited Beast Boy. "Whoa, we finally found where she is" replied Robin. "I know, right" Said Starfire. "Well, looks like we will need to come up with a plan, now" Said Beast Boy.

"Right, let's stay hidden for now, and come up with a plan to stop her" Said Jinx. So, Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Starfire and Jinx decide to plot, while Rose is currently unaware that Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Starfire and Jinx are right where she is.

"This is so fun" Laughed Rose. Raven, on the other hand sees her friends hiding behind a huge rock. This brings a smile to her face because they finally found her. "What's so funny'? Demanded Rose. "Nothing, but let's just say, you are going to soon regret what you have done" Said Raven, smiling.

"Oh yeah"? Demanded Rose. "Yeah" Said Raven. "Well whatever, I will still win" Laughed Rose. "Yeah right" Said Raven. Meanwhile behind the rock …. "Alright team, we need to come up with a full proof plan to rescue Raven and stop Rose" Whispered Robin.

"How about, some of us create a diversion, something to distract Rose" Whispered Cyborg. "That sounds good" Whispered Robin. "So, how about me, you and Cyborg create the diversion, Robin" Whispered Jinx. "Sounds good" Whispered Robin.

"Alright then, it's settled me, you and Jinx will do the diversion" Whispered Cyborg to Robin. "Right, and me and Beast Boy will rescue Raven" Whispered Starfire. "Right" Whispered Robin. So, it seems that Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Starfire and Jinx finally found Rose. Will their plan work, or will their plan end up failing? Find out in the next chapter


	8. Chapter 8

When we last left off, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Robin, Starfire and Jinx were plotting against Rose to save Raven. Their plan is for Starfire and Beast Boy to rescue Raven while Robin, Cyborg and Jinx create a diversion. Will this plan work? Let's find out.

"Ok, let's go team" Whispered Robin. "Right" Whispered Cyborg. So, Robin, Cyborg and Jinx create the diversion. "Hey Rose, come over here, or are you too chicken"? Asked Cyborg. "WHAT"? Demanded Rose. "Ha, that's right" Laughed Raven. "I will get them" Said Rose.

Rose then falls for the plan and chases after Robin, Cyborg and Jinx. "Ok, it's go time" Whispered Beast Boy, in case Rose was still around. "Right" Whispered Starfire. So, Starfire and Beast Boy then untie Raven. "Thanks" Said Raven. "Anytime, I'm glad to see you again, Raven" Said Beast Boy. "Me too" Said Raven.

"Guess what"? Asked Beast Boy. "What's up"? Asked Raven. "Your father showed up a few days ago, and annoyed us" Said Beast Boy. "Typical of him" Said Raven. "True" Said Beast Boy. "Anyways, we need to contact Robin, Jinx and Cyborg" Said Starfire. "Right" Said Raven.

So Raven, Beast Boy and Starfire contact Robin, Cyborg and Jinx with their communicators. "So, you got Raven free"? Asked Robin who was running as fast as he could. "We sure did" Stated Beast Boy. "Ok" Said Robin. "We will meet you in a hidden place" Said Jinx. "Right" Said Starfire.

Robin, Cyborg and Jinx then hung up and managed to get away from Rose. "Alright, so we will just wait here then" Said Robin. "Right" Said Jinx. "Hopefully they get here soon" Said Cyborg. Starfire, Raven and Beast Boy then arrive. "Alright, that worked well" Said Robin.

"I know, right, that was easy to fool her" Said Starfire. "True" Said Jinx. "Well, let's stop Rose's machine before she can take over the world" Stated Raven. "Right" Said Cyborg. Then, just as Raven, Robin, Cyborg, Jinx, Starfire and Beast Boy were about to stop Rose's machine, Rose suddenly finds them again.

"Hello, fools" Said Rose. "Great" Said Beast Boy. "I know, right" Said Starfire. "Give up Rose, or be arrested" Said Robin. "Make me" Said Rose. "You better give up" Said Jinx. "What if I don't"? Asked Rose. "You'll be arrested, just as we said" Said Raven. "Yeah right, I don't think so" Said Rose.

"Nobody cares what you think" Said Cyborg. "I know, right" Said Jinx. "We will see who gets back to my machine, first" Said Rose. "We will indeed" Said Robin. So, Robin, Beast Boy, Raven, Cyborg, Jinx and Starfire had to race Rose to her machine. Rose then makes it to her machine first.

"Great, Rose made it first" Said Beast Boy. "No matter, we will stop her" Said Starfire. "How can you possibly stop me, when I have the power to get rid of all of you"? Asked Rose. "Like this" Said Robin. Robin, Raven, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Starfire and Jinx then destroy Rose's machine. "MY MACHINE" Demanded Rose.

"Boo hoo" Said Raven. "YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT" Said Rose. "I don't think so, Titans go" Shouted Robin. So, Robin, Raven, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Starfire and Jinx then fight against Rose. In the end, despite Rose's best effort, she ended up losing. The cops then show up.

"Rose, you're under arrest for kidnapping Raven" Said The Cops. "This isn't over" Said Rose angrily. "I think it is" Said Raven. "Yep" Said Jinx. Rose then gets arrested. "Thankfully, we don't have Rose to deal with anymore" Said Beast Boy. "I know, right" Said Cyborg.

"This is great, now we can get back to the tower, and everything is back to normal" Said Starfire. "Right" Said Jinx. Little did Robin, Raven, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Jinx and Starfire realize was that Control Freak would kidnap Starfire. Anyways, Robin, Raven, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Jinx and Starfire then get back to the tower.

"Alright, we are now back in the tower" Said Beast Boy. "It's good to be home" Said Raven. "Agreed" Said Jinx. "I know, now we can relax" Said Cyborg. "We shouldn't let our guard down too much though" Said Robin. "What do you mean"? Asked Starfire. "Don't forget, we still have other villains" Said Robin.

"True, but at least we don't have to deal with them, for now, at least not anytime soon" Said Beast Boy. "I'm glad for that" Said Cyborg. "Me too" Said Raven. "Alright, at least Silkie is doing well" Said Starfire. "Agreed" Said Robin. "Alright team, I'm beat" Said Beast Boy. "Me too" Said Raven. "Well, good night everyone" Said Robin. "Night" Replied everyone else.

So, Robin and the others go to sleep. Little did Robin, Raven, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Jinx and Starfire realize though was that Control Freak was closer than they think. Little do those fool Titans realize I'm at their location, just wait Starfire, I will get rid of you, and all of the titans" Laughed Control Freak. Control Freak then goes to his hideout to plot …..

Well, that's the end of this story, the next story will be Called Control Freak strikes again! This will be where Starfire gets kidnapped once again, and also where Blackfire appears. Anyways, see you there!


End file.
